9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
I
i'' is a (self-proclaimed) genderless stitchpunk, who, after living years in his/her maker's house, finally joined the clock tower group. ''i is the cynic of the group. i's body is mostly made out of a sturdy cloth from trousers, but his/her head-minus the face area-seems to be a dark, lumpy cloth He ties a scrap of an indigo silk with some string. Because i's creator was not a skilled craftsperson, i's was crudely made, with some frayed strings, uneven stitching, rumpled cloth, and optics similar to 1's in that they always appear to be in a state of perpetual boredom. i has the square root of 1 written on the back, but doesn't like to show it to others. Maker: Other Generation: Early 3rd Creator: mutanthairything Backstory i woke up one day in an ruined building like any other, but unlike most stitchpunks, i was not happy with being made. Before i's soul was transferred into a stitchpunk body, s/he was a bit of an outcast. The human that gave i part of his soul was a cross-dresser and was didn't have anyone to turn to. His father beating him up once he discovered what his son did didn't help. So, he ran away to a neighborhood where people like him lived (but it didn't get any better). When he gave part of his soul to i, s/he gained his contempt for the world (which grew a lot during his final days) and genderless identity and a bit of his insecurity. Doesn't like talking much about hir past, referring hir maker as "that human", so hir human name and much of hir backstory remains a mystery tot hem. i was discovered living alone by Nana and Go and after much talking with 54, s/he agreed to join the stitchpunks at the clocktower. After spending years at the clocktower, i learns how it is like to have friends and people to rely on, with major events like what happened to 75 and 1/2's demise helping hir warm up to others. After spending a lot of time with the stitchpunks, i keeps making snarky comments, but they aren't so mean-spirited as before. After somehow being loved by all the children, i wishes to bear a child, but feels that s/he would be forever categorized into a specific gender depending on who s/he would soulbind with. However, i gained a bit of a mentor-student relationship with 3 throughout the years, and was very close to her. Since 3 was first viewed as androgynous, i was happy about this. After all, the rules of soulbinding don't require romance, just two stitchpunks who are very close to one another. 3 was i's closest companion. Relationships i tends to identify with 1 when things get ridiculous, but doesn't see eye-to-eye with him. S/he doesn't tend to do well with children unless, of course, they are in dire need of comforting. i tends to stay away from group gatherings, preferring to view things at a distance. This causes most of the stitchpunks to view him/her as a cold character. i especially hates 42 considering her very conservative views on gender. i seems to be on friendly terms with 181, keeping the cat beasts she keeps a secret. In fact, plenty of the stitchpunk children are fascinated by i, often involving i yelling "Stop following me!" to no avail. i kind of likes 40's company, often seen together during group events, though most of that time it doesn't look as if they like each other. 1/2 was i's first friend, and her death affected him/her enough to realize how nice friendship really is, and i begins to warm up to others. i doesn't mind 122's company (except when she starts getting too enthusiastic), especially since they are kind of similar, despite 122's background being a lot happier that i's. The only company that i never gets irritated of is with 3 and 4, and enjoys learning about the music and ideas that human society created. Eventually, i becomes so close to 3 that they have a daughter, 33. After 33 is born, i is seen more as a tough caregiver, still having a sarcastic sense of humor, yet somehow being an authority figure to the kids (strange how an unsocial character becomes a friend to all children.) i is especially close to 33. Personality i'' is always criticizing, pointing out flaws, making sarcastic remarks. S/he actually doesn't like it when people talk with him/her for too long, preferring to do things alone. However, as independent as s/he appears to be, i has a bit of a complex. S/he doesn't want to be a manly man, but at the same time, doesn't want to be identified as a wimpy cross dresser. i wishes everyone would accept him/her into some middle ground. i always hesitates before any daunting task, and looks to her "friends" to help her in hard times. When i first arrives at the clocktower, s/he would be ready to side with villains if it meant safety, but after getting to know the others more well, i begins to treat the others like a family...gradually. When things seem safe i enjoys exploring, walking, and collecting interesting little things and tucking them into the pocket created by the "shirt" and the string. When alone (which is often), i imagines how she can improve their home and tweak designs, sometimes going out into the Emptiness to find the right parts. She never tells anyone about this or work during the day since it would be embarrassing for someone to see her working so selflessly. i has a secret love for music and enjoys listening to the records 3 and 4 find. After spending time with them, i learns a little bit of human culture and laws, often using this knowledge as part of his/her jokes. While s/he may not be good with children, i can care for those in need of comforting, like sad toddlers or cat beast kitties (in private, of course). i eventually warms up to others, but still retains his/her cynicism. What others say about ''i "I like i. i's kept Moq, Bo, and Leo a secret for me, which I'm real thankful for!" - 181 "Like me... but not like me. i can see what's hidden, and so can I. I've not had a friend since... then... but maybe..." - 1/2 "Never lets anyone tell hir what shi is or isn't. You tell 'em, honey!" - 122